Violet's adventure
by xxVi-star996xx
Summary: This is a story where my character joins the Keroro platoon please join by reading the fun adventures they have together
1. violet

# Violet #  
~hello everybody! I'm the narrator/writer! This is my very first story of the fanfiction, so I'm really nervous typing this on my tablet, but here it goes!... It all started one morning at the hinatas house, which let's face it if it's a fanfiction it'll most likely start here,... but Anyway, all the keronians are having a meeting in keroro's room seeking an invasion plan~

"This plan I'm like almost positive will work! What we do is-" (EXPLOSION)  
Keroro was cut off from his 'briliant' plan by an explosion coming from the backyard! Giroro huffed "what the frog was that!" "An explosion" keroro laughed, "way to point out the obvious" giroro argued, "kukuku, seems we have an intruder, do i have permission to blow the ship into smitherines?" Kululu kackled, his finger huvering over a red button. "Wait!, this might be the new recuit i told you guys about!" "Gunsou-san, you never told us about a new recuit!" Tamama beemed, "well... we're getting a new recuit everbody!" Keroro smiled, " well I'm gonna check it out then," giroro burst through the door to be the first one meeting the new recuit. Once the whole platoon got to the backyard, Natsumi and Fuyuki beat them to the scene Natsumi angrily screaming "GREAT ANOTHER STUPID FROG PLANNING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Fuyuki was curiously inspecting the ship twitching with excitment wondering what type of alien he'll encounter next.

The ship sent a search lazer scanning over keroro and his platoon mates, then opening the door to the ship saying 'keronian hyper sleep complete,' a dark purple keronian with a lighter purple hat and an eight pointed star as a symbol stummbled out, except... the member was still unconscious from the hyper sleep, so the member just layed face first in the patch of grass beside her ship. "Kukuku, what an enterance!" Kululu addressed.  
In cheif medic pururu's office, the purple keronian finally awoke and was greeted by the whole platoon staring at her face, baffled by the sudden number of keronians she jumped out of the bed saluting the members of the keroro platoon. "I'm in training, Violet!" Her vioce filled with confidence,"well then it looks like you have a junior," keroro looked at the yellow frog typing on his laptop, kululu just replied with a "tch." Dororo took a few steps towards violet reaching out his hand and chimed, "hi i'm dororo, nice to meet you!" He smiled his trademark happy kawii ninja smile, when violet was about to shake his hand she was pulled back by a smaller dark blue keronian which bubbled "I'm Tamama, we're gonna be best friends,Kay!" "Um, ok" violet smiled remembering her resume. "Oh ya keroro, i have to give you my resume," her expression changed from confidence to confusion holding up the resume reading over it. "It seems the headquarters did a miss print," violet started explaining until Giroro took the paper from her bursting out in laughter, "what is is Giroro-kun?" Keroro asked curiously. Giroro shoved the paper in his face in a matter of seconds they were rolling on the floor laughing, tired of this now kululu snatched the paper up a read:"name violet, gender female, ... rank HOUSEWIFE! Kukukukuu, looks like someones giving themselves more credit then she deserves! Kukuku."

Violet tried to reason with them saying, " honestly it's a type-o!" "Then prove it!" Giroro commanded in a stern vioce acting like he wasn't just laughing his sides out. "Okay, i will!" Violet took her laptop out of tiny purse around her shoulder, gaining her confidence back in hef voice. After about two minutes of her speed typing she boasted "Done!" with a mischievous grin display across her face, keroro got concerned asking "what did you do?" Violet jeered towards kululu " might wanna check your computer, sempai." That made kululu's eyebrows twitch annoyingly, yelling "Don't ever call me sempai!" Dashing to his lab, being folloeed by the rest of the curios platoon.  
The platoon guessed she'd probably somehow hacked his computer, thier suspisions were clarified as they reached kululu's lab. On the huge computer screen showed violet giving him a mockimg peace sign. Violet smiled gloatfully at her work, while kululu on the other hand was rendered speechless that someone actually hacked his computer and under two minutes! Keroro was just as surprised as kululu, "okay violet, you have proved yourself worthy! Kululu good luck, and have fun with your junior, but not too much fun!" He sarcasticly joked snickering as he walked off with the rest of the platoon, leaving violet and kululu in an akward silence.

~too much of a silence if you ask me, say something anything!~

Violet broke tge silence by saying "so... sempai, you gonna fix your cmputer?" Kululu responed by saying "i told you not to call me sempai!" As he unhacked the hacked computer, he got message from violet afterwards probably to gloat in his face some more, but to his surprise it was a friend request. He let out a surprised "ku?" Violet beemed "since you are my... teacher, it would just make sense we would be friends," she smiled hoping he would accept it, but instead he clicked the delete button and jeered, "you aren't my friend!" "Are you still mad about the computer thing cuz if you are let it go already! It's already been what ten minutes?" Violet was mad at him for keeping a grudge. Just then kululu's door alammed open, the platoon, the hinata sibs, and mois, fell onto the floor with a thud. "Kukuku, easdropping again?" Kululu asked with a tone that sent shivers up the platoons spine. Keroro was the first to speak trying to make it sound like a coincidence, "it's not like we were just outside the door the whole time listening to everything you said, we just all happened to be leaning on the door!" Giroro blurted out knowing no one bought what keroro said saying, "ya we were curious, which who could blame us!" "Figures," violet scolded, then Dororo cut in "we were just worried about your safety violet," then Mois ran up to Violet and pulled her into a tight hug, causing Violet to squirm trying to get free screaming, "LET GO OF ME FOOLISH PEKOPONIAN!" Mois loosened her grip at this insult just enough for Violet to jump free, Violet ran as far away from Mios as possible. Then the platoon started the questions, keroro started by by asking "do you like g-" "weapons are awesome!" Giroro stated, cutting keroro's sentence, Tamama was hugging on to Violet's arm "we're friends! Lets eat candy together!" "G-" "do you like machine guns or sniper riffles?" Cutting keroro's question in half again, then Dororo started "do you like-" "GUNPLA!" Keroro finally got his sentence out, "you're soo mean keroro-kun!," Dororo cowered in the corner. "ENOUGH!" Violet bursted, "don't ever bumbard me with questions ever!, Giroro, i like the sniper riffle, keroro, i don't know what gunpla is, Dororo you were going to ask about flowers if not oh well you are, sure i like some types of flowers, and Mois, don't hug me like ever!" The platoon was about to go off doing their own thing when Keroro blurted out, "DO MY CHORES, HOUSEWIFE!," then ran off laughing. Violet called after him, "IM NOT A HOUSEWIFE!"

~sorry if this chapter was really long usually they're not going to be this long, so c'ya in the next chapter!~


	2. viper attack

Viper attack #  
~hello i'm back, and for future referances i'm not going to add a story everyday only at least once a week. Violet's getting settled in the underground base, and she meets an old enemy of the platoon~ "Violet!" Keroro gasp screamed at violet lazily laying on the carpet in her small room. "Your suposed to clean remember, even Natsumi agrees!" "Ya, bout that...i'm good!" Violet just smiled at him like he'll agree if she smiled but Keroro didn't. "Fine, i'ma coming."  
In the living room, "gelegelegele," "what the freak sound is that?" Violet questioned Keroro as the sound got louder, then BOOM! Whatever made that sound burst through the backdoor pointing his mechanical cannon hand at Violet's face. "Gelegelegele, caught one!" Viper chuckled at his hostage, "Viper!" Keroro gasped, "not again!" Giroro huffed coming from his crushed tent that Viper jumped on taking to the sky with his hostage.  
"We've got to do something!," Keroro fretted while Giroro nodded. They called kululu and they were about to go until dororo dropped from the ceiling "you guys were about to forget me weren't you keroro-kun!" dororo's eyes were gleaming with fresh made tears. "if you want to save Violet get a hold of your self!" Giroro commanded putting on his battle wings to track down Violet. "I'll search the forest," Dororo calmed himself down again "Giroro's got the sky, Dororo's got the forest, what do I get?" Keroro whined "kukuku, I've got the underground," kululu already dug his mechanical drill in the ground that appeared out of nowhere into the backyard leaving a huge noticeable hole in the backyard. "Gero! Natsumi's going to kill me! I better leave now!" Keroro ran to his room probably building gunpla.  
At Viper's hideout, "so what do you want with me Anyway?" Violet asked as she was wiggling her hands free from the bind of the rope. She was dangling dangerously from a pole 6 feet above the ground. "Ever heard of hostage?" "Ya, hahaha you think I'm your hostage?" Violet asked as she jumped down from the pole into his face knocking out a few of his teeth, "you've mistaken, hahaha."  
"Giroro do you think she's in there?" Dororo asked pointing to a cave that has a huge sign with flashing lights: Viper's hideout this way "don't know until we check it out!" Giroro stated already heading towards the cave entrance.  
As soon as Giroro and Dororo made it to the cave kululu's drill burst through the ground, when the dust cloud disappeared it revealed Viper on the 6 feet pole, Violet just cooly leaning in a chair typing on her laptop. "Wait how'd you do that?!" Giroro commanded an answer "well you see when I get caught on a Monday, Wednesday or Saturday, no matter how they catch me or how bad the predicuament is I always escape," Violet explained. "How is that even logical?!" Giroro accused "hehehehe, don't think too hard about it you might hurt your brain," Violet insulted Giroro he just grumbled. "Kukuku" kululu made a mental note of this just incase. "So what do we do with him?" Dororo asked pointing at the unconscious Viper, "um we'll just leave him there, he'll get down...eventually," Violet instructed. "Seems fair enough for me!" Giroro agreed putting his battle wings into action flying off into the sky.  
~well that's the end! Tell me if you want the chapters longer or shorter Kay, i'll c'ya in the next chapter, til then bye!^_^~ 


End file.
